


Like Father, Like Son

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [131]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>David is a lot like his father. People seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Son

Rafe had always pointed out to David his faults. Whenever his stance was bad, or his throw was off, or he had missed something in training that he would have seen any other time. His compliments were rarer, less commonly dished out; it was harder to make Rafe proud. But the compliments held more weight.

Rafe was not here. Maybe, and it hurt to think it, Rafe was dead. But his words were here at the mesa, his life a trail-blazed pathway to the far side of the mountain. David could see a dozen things from their guardian, from the training grounds in location to the sleeping area, to the surprised looks the elder, more brittle and battle-worn people in the shadow of the mountain.

Though he couldn't give Rafe all the credit, exactly. They hadn't shown off even the edges of their skills. Finding the settlement had been easy.

A lot of it was based on their appearance, and it was the sort of heart-sinking thing to remember that they looked just like their father. He clinched a silver-coated fist, restless. It drew attention.

A dark-haired woman stepped forward, a long, thin scar curving from ear to chin along her jawline. But her smile, while friendly, was as guarded and wary as well. “What are your names?”

David stepped forward, feeling the edge of the crowd back away a little further. Feeling them focus on him, and not on his sister. “David-Oosha.”

The woman glanced down at his right hand, the Exotar glinting, blue-silver.

“Yes, you are your father's son.”


End file.
